


Lunch Break

by supernatural_jackles



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bit of Dom!Jensen, F/M, NSFW, Smut, Trying For A Baby, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_jackles/pseuds/supernatural_jackles
Summary: Jensen’s going through a bit of a tough time. Y/N, his wife, flies up to Vancouver to be there for her husband, making sure to make him feel good in more ways than one.





	Lunch Break

You were so damn thankful Jensen’s lunch break was at three today, giving you enough time to drive to set from the airport to surprise him. He was working late tonight again, meaning he was going to be exhausted by the time he got home, and wanting nothing more than to shower and head to bed. You desperately wanted to see your husband, even if it was only for an hour.

 You flashed your pass, the gates opening for you to enter. The clock had just flicked to two fifty eight, meaning Jensen would be heading to his trailer at any moment. You wanted him to open the door and find you there waiting for him. You wanted to see his smile reach his eyes. Most of all, you just wanted to have him in your arms.

 Jensen was going through a bit of a tough time. Dean’s storyline was really taking a toll on his mental health. He was acting of course, but his body couldn’t quite tell the difference. You could see it in the way he held himself. He was exhausted. He was having trouble focusing. The storyline was dark, and it was hard on Dean, but even worse on Jensen.

 When he told you that he was feeling this way, you offered to drop everything and fly from Austin to be with him until he felt better, but he declined. He stated that he’d hate to take you away from your job for something that would pass. You admitted defeat of course. You trusted him to tell you if he needed you. But you went to work the next day at the office and just couldn’t do it. You couldn’t take knowing that Jensen was all the way in Vancouver, struggling by himself. If the roles were reversed, even if you told him not to come home, he would be home to be there for you. It was who he was. You wanted to do the same for him. Your job wasn’t nearly as important to you as Jensen was.

 You unlocked his trailer door, walking in and took a seat at his table. It was still the same as it was when you were last here about a month ago. It was a couple of minutes after three, and you could hear Jared’s laugh from a mile away. You knew Jensen wasn’t far behind.

 “I’ll come and find you in half an hour. I’m gonna call my girl, see how her day was,” you heard Jensen call out to Jared, his voice growing louder and louder as he moved closer to his trailer. The door opened, followed by Jared’s reply. You smiled as you saw part of your husband’s back as he walked in. The second he turned around and stepped forward, he stopped, that wide smile you wanted spread across his cheeks. God, he looked so damn attractive in single layers. His black t-shirt was fitted to him, showing off his muscles. His navy blue jeans fit snuggly to his ass, it made your mouth water at the sight of him.

 “Hi babe,” you beamed, slipping out of your seat at the table. Jensen’s hands reached for your waist, his lips on yours in an instant.

 “Mmh, what are you doing here?” he questioned, pressing his forehead to yours.

 “Making sure my husband is okay,” you stated, pecking his lips.

 “I’m okay, babe. I swear,” he informed you, his grip tightening on you, pulling you into him. “You didn’t have to take time off work.”

 “I know. I wanted to. And I’m going to be here for you until you’re feeling one hundred and ten percent,” you whispered, squeezing him just a little.

 “I love you for that, babe,” he revealed. “There are a million reasons why I love you, Y/N.”

 “I love you too, Jensen Ackles,” you grinned. “I also have to say, you look hot as hell right now.”

 “Mhh, don’t start something you don’t plan on finishing, babe,” he chuckled, releasing you from his hold. The more you thought about it, the more you realized that he had roughly an hour to do whatever he pleased to you. You could definitely finish what you started.

 You saw the way his eyes darkened at the sight of you standing in front of him. After all, you were here to take care of him, and this was one of the many ways you knew how. Your lip twitched upwards as your fingers hooked in the hem of your shirt, pulling the material over your head, dropping it on the floor in front of you.

 “I full on plan on finishing what I start, Mr Ackles,” you winked. “Would you care to join me or am I going to have to play by myself?”

 “ _Fuck_ ,” he muttered under his breath. “No way I’d pass that up.”

 He closed the space between you in three steps, picking you up off the ground, your legs wrapping around his ass. You could feel him growing hard against his jeans. All for you. All because of you.

 He practically threw you on the bed, shutting the small door that closed his bedroom off from the rest of the trailer. His shirt was over his head, thrown to the side in an instant before his hands were working on the button on your jeans, making quick work of ridding you from them and your panties at the same time.

 You were practically dripping for him. Your mouth was watering at the sight of him, and he didn’t even have his jeans off yet. You could see just how hard he was in his jeans; the material straining. You sat up, your fingers moving to unbuckle his belt before undoing his button, shoving both his jeans and black boxers down his thick bowlegs. His cock sprang free, the tip leaking precome.

 “Jay, you are so fucking sexy,” you stated, your hand coming up to run along his length. His eyes clamped up the second your hand touched him, and you absolutely loved the effect you had on him.

 “Says you. God, you’re fucking perfect,” he groaned. “Lie back.”

 You did what he asked, wanting to let him have his way with you. He could do anything to you and you’d drink up every second of it. He spread your legs wide, kneeling down, his tongue flattening against your already wet pussy, licking a long strip along your folds.

 “Fuck Jensen!” you cried out, throwing your head back against the mattress. Before you could even register what was happening, Jensen flipped you onto your stomach, eliciting a moan from your lips.

 “You like that, don’t you babe? You like it when I tell you what to do,” he growled.

 “Yes Jay,” you breathed out.

 “On your knees for me, baby. Need to fuck you so fucking bad. Need to be inside that pretty little pussy,” he panted.

 “Fuck me, Jay. Have your way with me,” you practically begged.

 You felt the tip of his cock brush through your folds. Your legs were shaking with anticipation. You leaned back, wanting to feel him fill you up completely with his length more than anything. When he finally pushed into you, you let out a loud strangled moan, your arms giving out at the sudden pleasure that coursed through you.

 His hands rested on your hips as he began his movements, pounding into you from behind, his fingers digging into your flesh. He felt amazing inside of you, hitting you from the perfect angle. You were a whimpering mess and he had barely started with you.

 “You like that, baby?” he grunted.

 “So much, Jay. You feel so damn good,” you cried out.

 “Touch yourself for me, sweetheart. Rub your clit for me,” he demanded, his hand making its way to your hair. He gathered it up in his big hands, tugging gently to lift your head up. A wave of ecstasy washed through you from just his touch alone. You hand reached down between your legs, running over your clit and the same pace as he was thrusting into you.

 “Jay, I’m gonna cum,” you moaned, panting out as you felt the coil wind tighter and tighter with every movement.

 “Cum babe, cum around my dick. Squeeze me nice and tight,” he urged you on. His words were adding fuel to the fire. The tip of his cock hit your sweet spot dead on. God, it felt so fucking good; he felt so fucking good. Your walls clamped down around him as you screamed out his name. Your hands fisted the sheets under your touch, desperately needing something to cling onto as you rode out your orgasm. Pleasure jolted through your body as his relentless pace continued.

 “Just like that babe, fuck I love it when you cum around me,” he muttered out. “So tight. ‘M gonna cum.”

 “Cum,” you breathed out.

 He dug his fingers into your hips, his balls hitting you with every thrust. You could feel him twitch inside you. His breathing was now in short bursts, laced with tiny grunts that would grow louder any second.

 “F-fuck.”

 He jerked his hips once more, his hot cum coating your walls as he cried out. The sounds he made caused your pussy to flutter around him once more. He was so fucking sexy in everything he did. Your legs were practically jello as he finished inside you.

 He pulled out slowly, collapsing on the bed space beside you. You lay down on your stomach, relishing in the feeling of your muscles relaxing. Beads of sweat were present on his forehead. You couldn’t help but smile at the man next to you.

 “Think we did it this time?” he questioned, his hand reaching over to touch you.

 “I hope so. We’ve been trying for months, Jay. Not that I don’t mind the trying part,” you winked. “Sex is always amazing with you.”

 “I love you so damn much,” he whispered. “Thank you for flying up, even though I said I was okay.”

 “I’d do anything for you, Jensen,” you smiled softly, shifting to lay closer to him.

 “I need you. Please say here,” he admitted, sighing as he relaxed against you. 

 “I’ll always stay with you.”


End file.
